


Duelists and Friendship - Seven Darknesses

by Dustinfantastic1337



Series: Duelists and Friendship [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: Based on the comics by "Mauroz". When Dustin and his two sisters Erena and Emille transfer to CHS, they meet some new friends and are up for an adventure of a lifetime. There will be real cards, anime only cards and even fan made cards.There will also be characters from other media. There may or may not be story's for many arcs.There will be a bit of strong language but not too much.





	1. The New Guy part 1

**Hello everybody my name is Dustin Hogan and welcome to yet another crossover story. This time its** **MLP** **and** **Yu-** **Gi** **-Oh** **!**

 **Just** **so you know this is a self** **insert** **so if you don't like that than do not read.**

 **I was going to put this on my** **Fimfiction** **site but it wouldn't me publish the first chapter for some odd reason. So I'll be posting this here and on my** **Wattpad** **a** **ccount.**

 **I d** **on't own any** **Yu-** **Gi** **-Oh** **or** **MLP** **.**

 **There will be some real cards, some anime exclusive cards and even some custom made cards. There will also be characters from other media as well. So with out further a due, let's get on** **with** **the show.**

Talking

YELLING

_Thinking_

Singing

_ Flashback _

* * *

**The New Guy part 1**

* * *

It all happened two days ago, on my first day of high school. Me and my two sisters have been enrolled in Canterlot High, or CHS for short. It all started two years ago.

_Flashback_

  
_I was walking home from the local card shop after buying the newest cards, when a woman in Egyptian garments approached me._

  
_She didn't seemed like a bad guy so I was polite._

_"Hello. Can I help you?" I said as polite as ever. She looks at me like she was trying to recognize me and she then smiles._

_"At last. I've finally found you." She said with a kind smile. Before I could ask what she meant she gave me a golden armband and a deck of duel monsters cards._

  
_"Here take these. You'll need them for the journey ahead." She said as I just accepted them. I placed the armband on my arm, which surprisingly fit well and the duel monsters deck._

_"So, what's with_ _the_ _sudden gifts?" I asked the woman in front of me._

_"What you posses around your arm is one of eight magical items known as the Charms of Harmony. These eight powerful items were once use by eight warriors in the past to defeat an ancient evil known as_ _Grogar_ _." The woman in front of me said as I didn't know whether to believe her or not._

_"Before you dismiss this as madness, look into my eyes." The woman said and I did just that. As I looked, I saw what appeared to be a glowing heart shape that was golden in color._

_"_ _Whoah_ _! What the hell?" I said startled at what I just saw._

_"What you've just seen was my soul. The armband you posses is called the Armband of Courage. It allows you to see the soul of anyone you lay eyes on. Should you see anyone's soul with black splotches on it, that is the sign that a person's soul is tainted by Bad Seed." The woman said as I was confused by that term._

_"Bad seed?" I asked with a quirked up brow._

_"A Bad Seed is how_ _Grogar_ _is able to corrupt anyone. In ancient times, the world was terrorized_ _Grogar_ _, who shadowed the world with his darkness and evil. Then the eight warrior who wielded the eight charms used their combined efforts to defeat_ _Grogar_ _and banished him to a parallel world known as The Dark Dominion."_ _Somnambula_ _sad as I was slowly starting to process this information._

_"Okay, so the armband is one of those eight. What are the other ones? And who do you think have them?" I asked as the woman smiled and hands me a parchment._

_I unrolled of and it showed the all eight items. The armband of courage was on it, as well as a book, a bracelet, a ring, a heart shaped locket, a medallion, a belt and a spiked leather choker._

_"The other seven items are Tome of Magic, Bracelet of Laughter, Ring of Generosity, The Locket of Kindness, The Medallion of Loyalty, The Belt of Honesty and The Choker of Empathy. As for the wielders, you'll find them sooner Ethan you may think." The woman said as she turned to walk away but she stopped and looked at_ _me._  
_"You never did tell me your name young one." She said with a knowing smile_ _._

_"Oh right! Sorry. I'm Dustin Hogan. And you are?" I asked as she smiled._

_"I am_ _Somnambula_ _. Until we meet again." She aid as the finally went on her way._

_I then looked at the armband and duel monsters deck she gave me._

_'So I'm one of eight people destined to save the world. The road may not be easy, but I'll be sure to do my_ _best.'_ _I then walked my way back home._

_End Flashback_

  
I never forgot what she told me that day and I kept the parchment with me at all times. Now today is the day me and my sisters transfer to CHS.

Me and my two sisters left the house and were on our way. I wore a green T-shirt with a black collar and sleves, khaki shorts and green tennis shoes. On my back was a green and black backpack which housed my school essentials as well as my duel disk. That's right, CHS is a school for duelists like Dueling Academy. On either side of me were my two younger sisters.

One of them is the middle child, Elena Honjou. She had blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue vest, a pink blouse underneath and a yellow tie. She also wore a dark grey skirt, beige stockings and pink shoes.

  
On her right arm was a duel disk she custom made. The main gauntlet was a green diamond shape with the life point counter being oval shaped with a magenta color and a gold outline. The deck slot had a blue diamond shape on top to hold the deck in place and the graveyard slot had the shape of a wand vertically with a scythe horizontally with the Scythe's blade facing down. Then we come to the blade of the duel disk which resembled five wings with a diamond shaped gem on each wing and have golden yellow color.

  
The second is the youngest sister, Emily Honjou. She had blue hair and magenta eyes. She wore a shire button up blouse, a plaid brown skirt, white stockings and brown shoes.

On her right arm was a duel disk which basically looked exactly like Erena's but with a darker color scheme.

A few minutes later, we finally reached the school ground.

  
"Well, were finally here." I said with a smile.

"Hopefully we have it better here than at crystal prep." Emille said with a hopeful look.

"Hey, don't worry. Mom and Dad work here remember?" Erena said with a cheerful smile.

"That's right. Ladies first." I said opening the door for my sisters, who giggled.

"You can be such a goofball. You know that?" Erena said as I chuckled.

"Only for my two baby sisters." I said still chuckling. As we stepped in we see a large crowd jeering and booing from all corners. Peeking in, we found two people wearing custom duel disks, one standing victorious and the other one kneeling on the floor in defeat.

Looking at who won, it was a girl that had a smug grin on her face. This girl screamed bitch just by looking at her.

She had blue eyes and blonde air in a pony tail with a light blue beanie on top her head along with a pair of headphones. She wore a blue shirt with a light blue collar, a black skirt with a pair of white stocking and a pair of black leather boots. She wore black leather fingerless gloves on both hands.

  
She also had a duel disk that was mostly black in color, with the monster card zones red in color and with skulls on them.

Behind her were two other people. One was a muscular man with spiked up jet black hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a white tank top, forest green cargo pants, black leather boots and a black bandana around his mouth with sharp fang like marks looking like the teeth of a ravenous beast. One look at this guy and you can tell he was some sort of delinquent.

  
His duel disk was mostly olive green with the life point counter, deck slot and graveyard slot a darker red. The monster card zones were the some red color along with a paw print on each one.

  
The other was another man with light brilliant arctic blue eyes and light amber. He wore a light gray suit with black shoes. This guy was breaking with high class and seemed to be a total snob.

His duel disk was basically a mix of gold and silver, making of look fit for a very wealthy duelist.

  
I looked into their souls to see if any of them have any bad seeds in them, surprisingly they didn't.

"Its game over loser! You're so timid you couldn't even win one easy duel." She said pointing at her opponent which was another girl.

She had moderate cyan eyes and pale and light grayish rose hair. She wore pale, light grayish gold scarf and pants along with a white shirt. The poor girl was trembling. The poor girl was trembling.

  
Suddenly a girl moderate cerise eyes and rainbow hair dressed in pale, light grayish cerulean pants and a black shirt got in front of the poor girl.

  
"Hey! If you want a challenge Scout, then pick on me instead!" the rainbow haired girl said defending the shy girl.

"Pu-lease! I wouldn't duel you even if I was assigned to duel you skittles hair!" The ran girl said tauntingly.

"Those crystal beast monsters you have are just as gay as you are." The tough guy said with a clear Australian accent.

"Third rank duelists like you and your friends wouldn't even win a game of solitaire." The snobby guy said with a smirk.

"Okay, that's it!" I yelled out and readied my duel disk. Charging through the crowd, I locked gazes with the girl named Scout and pointed right at her. "Hey! You want a challenge! Then duel me! If you got the balls that is!"

She slowly started to grin. "You got balls talking to me like that four eyes! But I'll accept it! What's our name?" She said smugly.

"Dustin Hogan! And you are?" I said with a glare.

"Scout Crawford!" Scout said with a smirk.

"I'm Bruce Welker. Not someone you wanna piss off mate." Bruce said with a glare.

"And I am Blueblood. School president and nephew of Principle Celestia." Blueblood said with such vanity.

"Dustin, you can't. She looks pretty tough." Elena said but looked at her.

"You stay out of this sheila!" Bruce said to Erena, making her jump a bit.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that Steve Erwin reject!" I said as Bruce was mad now and most of the crowd began to chuckle a bit.

"Why you son of a.." Bruce walked but Blueblood stopped him.

"Now, now Bruce. No need for bloodshed." Blueblood said calming his assistant down.

"Erena, you and Emille should help this girl here. I'll be sure to show this tramp what happens to those who pick on the weak!" I said as Scout got angry.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" Scout said angrily.

"Sir, please reconsider. Scout is one of the toughest students here at CHS." The shy girl said in a quiet tone but I was able to hear her. I looked at her and smiled.

"She doesn't scare me. If there's one thing I hate, its seeing people like her pick on the innocent." I then glared at Scout! "Now let's do this!"

Everyone jumped as out of nowhere two large podiums emerged from the floor, each had an alicorn statue on top. One had the silhouette of a sun while the other had a crescent moon silhouette, each glowing a multicolored light.

A holographic screen appeared above us as it displayed our names along with counters, revealing their life points both starting at eight-thousand.

The screen someone asked, "Are you both accepting the duel?" In a robotic voice.

"Yes!" Scout said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Duel mode engaged. Duelists, shuffle your decks." We both shuffled our deck then placed them back input deck holders.

"Draw your cards," the screen said as we drew their five cards.

"Begin!" the screen said, commencing the duel.

"Duel!" We both yelled everyone watched.

"Ladies first." I said as Scout drew her sixth card and smirked.

"Never seen you around here. You new around here?" Scout smirked.

"Yes. Just transferred here with my two sisters." I said glaring at her.

"You mean that blondie and blue haired girl? Well new guy or not I'll be sure to pommel you to the ground for pissing me off." Scout said as she smirked.

"Well see who will be crushing who." I glared as she drew her card, grinning when she saw what she drew.

* * *

**Authors note.**

**I apologise if this was brief but fret not. The duel is on the next chapter. The reason is I couldn't go above the image count of 20. I will only be showing images of custom cards and characters.**

**But anyways** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always I will see you on the next chapter!** **Buh-bye** **.**


	2. The New Guy part 2

Talking

YELLING

_Thinking_

Singing

_Flashbac_ k

* * *

**The New Guy part 2**

* * *

"First thing I'll do is play a favorite of mine. Armed Dragon LV 3 in defense mode." Scout said as she summoned a small dragon with been eyes and an orange and grey body.

"Next I play the Spell Card, Double Summon! This allows me to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn! And I'll play V-Tiger Jet in Defense Mode as well!" Scout said as she summoned a blue and yellow mechanical flying tiger.

"But I'm not done yet. Now I play the Continuous Spell Frontline Base. So now I get to play 1 extra Level 4 or lower Union monster this turn. And I know just the one! W-Winged catapult!" Scout said as she then blue jet appeared as well.

"Crap! I think I know where this is going!" I said with worry.

"That's right. Now I merge my V-Tiger jet and my W-Winged Catapult to form VW-Tiger Catapult! I'll also play him in Defense!" Scout declared as both monsters merged to form said monster. V-Tiger Jet was on top of W-Winged Catapult. I'll finish up by sacrificing my Armed Dragon LV3 to Summon Armed Dragon LV 5 from my Deck in Defense mode!" Scout said as her orange and grey dragon changed form into a black and red dragon with spikes allover its body as the dragon let out a fierce roar.

"Alright newbie, your move!" Scout said as I nodded and drew my sixth card. I had a slight smirk.

' _I know what you're planning Scout! Judging by your monsters, your planning on bringing out Armed Dragon_ _LV7_ _and_ _VWXYZ_ _-Dragon_ _Catapult cannon in order to bring out Armed Dragon Catapult cannon. But its not gonna_ _work._ ' I thought as I had a plan.

"I see what your up to Scout. I may not know your deck, but judging by you're monsters, I'm guessing your planning to bring out Armed Dragon LV7 and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon in order to bring out Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon! Am I right?" I said shocking Scout and everyone present.

"What? How the hell did you know?" Scout asked wide eyed.

"I've been collecting Duel Monsters cards ever since I was a kid. I've seen my fare share of many new cards that have been released. But I'm afraid your strategy is not gonna work. Because the card I just pulled is Prohibition. As long as this Continuous Spell is out, any monster of my choosing cannot be used in the Duel. And guess what I'm choosing."

"No! That means..." Scout said with worry.

"Dammit!" Bruce said wide eyed.

"Dash it all!" Blueblood said in shock.

"That's right. Your Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon is what I choose. Next I summon Masked HERO Dusk Crow in attack Mode." I said as I summoned a man figure in black armor.

"Then I play Negative Enegery! There for doubling my Dusk Crows attack points until the end phase." I said as my monster's attack points claimed from 1200 to 2400.

"Now Dusk Crow! Attack VW-Tiger Catapult! Midnight Maraud!" I shouted as my monster punched Scout's monster with a fist encased in dark energy but her monster was in defense mode so no damage was dealt.

"Finally I'll play Dark Core! By discarding 1 card, I can banish any monster I choose. And I'll discard 1 card to banish Armed Dragon LV 5!" I said as I discarded 1 card and Scout's dragon roared in agony as it shatter into pieces like glass.

"Dammit!" Scout growled.

"Then I'll lay down a facedown. That just about ends my turn." I said as I had a smug grin on my face.

"Woah! He really laid waste of her monsters." The Rainbow haired girl said in amazement.

"But now he wasted his whole hand." The timid girl said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah! Go big brother!" Emille cheered me on.

"No damn way! That punk really had a good start!" Bruce said with wide eyes.

"True. But its not over until the fat lady sings. His luck will run out eventually. Plus he just wasted his first hand so he's at a disadvantage."

"You got lucky Hogan! But its not over until I say of is. My draw!" Scout said as she drew her card and smirked.

"Just what I needed. I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Scout then drew five additional cards while I drew six new cards to my hand.

"Next I play Cost Down! Now all monsters in my hand have their level reduced by two! And that comes in handy when I have Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon!" Scout said as she summoned a mechanical monster on the field with multiple arms.

"But that's of all. Now I play Quick Play Spell, Self Duplication! This card allows me to select 1 monster and create any number of duplicate tokens I want. So I'll create two additional of duplicates of Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon." Scout said as her monster created two other clones of itself.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Now I overlay two of my Omni-Weapons and bring out Cyber Dragon Nova! In attack mode!" Scout said as two of the Omni-Weapons disappeared into two columns of light and a single massive column appeared and out from it came a serpentine mechanical dragon with massive wings.

"Oh great!" I said in worry.

"But I won't be using Nova to attack just yet. First I attack with my Omni-Weapon clone. And I'll have him target your prohibition card!" Scout said as the machine used its many arms to shatter the card I had on the field.

"Now that that's out of the way, Cyber Dragon Nova! Destroy Masked HERO Dusk Crow!" Scout gave her command as the dragon blasted my monster and my life points went down 7100.

"Dustin!" Erena shouted in worry.

"Hmph! Don't waste your breath commoner! He stands no chance against Scout!" Blue Blood said with a smug smirk.

"Oh blow of out your ass Blue Balls!" Rainbow growled as I Blueblood was red with anger, I on the other hand was laughing hard.

"Bwahahaha! Blue Balls! Oh my god! That was a good one there! Hahaha!" I said laughing as most of the students began to chuckle as well, causing blue blood to grumble in anger and embarrassment.

"Hmph! Smartass! I'll finish up by laying a facedown!" Scout said as she as I smirked.

"Alright! Here goes!" I drew my next card and smiled. "First I'll Summon General Crystalline in Defense mode." I said as a large crystalline humanoid appeared on the field.

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Masked HERO Dusk Crow! But now I activate Crystalline's Criplify effect, allowing me to equip him to a monster I control, like Dusk Crow. Next I play Megamorph to double his attack points, since my life points are lower than yours." I said as my monster's attack now reached to 2400 again.

"Now since destroying Nova would allow you to Special Summon a Fusion monster when destroyed, I'll have to attack your Omni-Weapon clone instead. Midnight Maraud!" I declare as my monster charged for an attack.

"Not happening! Reveal Trap Card. Shift!" Scout said as she activated her Trap.

"What!?" I shouted

"No way!" the rainbow haired girl yelled.

"Oh...my!" the shy girl whispered and shivered.

"That's right! Now I switch my Omni-Weapon Clone with my Cyber Dragon Nova, meaning he gets destroyed instead!" Scout said as her monsters switched place and her dragon took the hit, causing it to roar out in agony before being smashed to bits.

"And you know what that means? Now I get to Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! So let's all give a warm welcome to my ace card, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Scout shouted as the ground shook and from behind her was her ace monster. It was a true beast to behold as it was a mix of both Armed Dragon LV7 and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. Once the monster fully appeared, it let out a bellowing roar that had a metallic echo to it.

"Oh crap!" I said with utter shock.

"Thankfully for you its still your turn. So go ahead and finish up so I can maul you!" Scout said as I glared.

"Alright! But your gonna regret those words. I activate a trap I set earlier. Effect Nullification!" I said with a grin.

"Huh?" Bruce said with wide eyes.

"Drat!" Blue Blood was shocked.

"Effect What?" Scout asked me with shock.

"Effect Nullification. As long as this nifty trap is on the field, all monsters you control cannot activate any of their effects. But that's not all, now I tribute my Dusk Crow and General Crystalline to Prism Summon my Prismatic Dragon!" I shouted as my monsters disappeared into a column of rainbow light and out came a grayish blue dragon with blue crystals on its body and wings.

"Quite a beauty isn't he? And since he's Prism Summoned, I now get to add 1 "Crystal Beast", "Rainbow" or "Gem-Knight" card from Deck or Graveyard to my hand. And I choose Gem Knight-Garnet. And since General Crystalline was sent to the Graveyard for the Prism Summon of a LIGHT monster, like my Prismatic Dragon, I can Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" or "Gem-Knight" monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position, like my Gem-Knight Alexandrite that I discarded with Dark Core's Effect." I said as two crystalline knights appeared on my field.

"Crap!" Scout growled.

"Plus if I have 4 or more face-up cards in my Spell & Trap card Zones, my Prismatic Dragon is unaffected by your card effects. I'll finish up by playing 1 final face-down card. Your move Scout."

Scout drew her next card and has a smirk. "The card I just drew is none other than Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to bring back Cyber Dragon Nova! Then I'll attack your Prismatic Dragon with my Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Scout said as her monster readied its cannons, but I was prepared.

"I don't think so! Activate Trap! Negate Attack!" I said as My Trap card worked its magic and her attack was absorbed through a vortex.

"Grr! You're starting to piss me off!" Scout said I had a smug grin. "I'll just end my turn then."

"He's on a roll!" The rainbow haired girl said in amazement. Suddenly a group of girls along a young boy.

"I'll say. He duels like a veteran player." said a girl with curved, moderate indigo hair a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry and moderate azure on the shadowed side. She wore a light gray long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and a sash that matched her hair color.

"Got that right." another girl wearing a country hat and jeans said. She has moderate sap green and hair that is pale, light grayish olive. She wore brilliant gamboge shorts and vest with a white shy underneath, brown cowboy boots and a Stetson on top of her head. "He's dueling like a real champ."

"I can agree with you on that, Applejack," a girl with moderate cyan eyes and vivid crimson hair with brilliant yellow stripes. She wore a dark magenta dress with a black leather jacket and black boots. "For a new guy, he's really putting up a fight against a pro like Scout."

"Yeah, that's our brother for you." Erena said with a smile.

"He's your brother? Well he sure is handsome." Rarity said with a sigh.

"You say that about every guy you meet!" The rainbow haired girl said as she looked at the girl with a deadpan look.

"So far it looks like he's giving Scout a huge beating." Said a girl with light cerulean eyes and brilliant raspberry hair that could almost pass for cotton candy. She wore a sequent grayish pink shirt and pale, light grayish raspberry shorts, white stockings and light blue sneakers.

"Yeah! Go Dustin!" a boy cheered from the sidelines. His eyes are a moderate pistachio, his hair is a moderate harlequin and wears a Light mulberry shirt light spring budish gray front and light lime green shorts.

"This new kid's really putting the beat down on Scout, Right, Twilight?" Spike asked the girl name Twilight, who has moderate violet eyes, dark sapphire blue hair with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks and wore pale, light grayish mulberry T-shirt and matching shorts with a belt that matched her hair and purple boots that reach up halfway to her knee.

"Yes. But I'm not sure how far his luck will go." Twilight said with observation.

"Only one way to fond out." The boy said.

"Alright Scout. I put all my faith in this next card." I said as I drew my card, and smiled. "Get ready. From my hand I activate Parasite Paranoid!" I said as a blue armored insect with tentacles appeared on my field.

"Oh no!" Scout said in fright.

"Not that disgusting wretch!" Blue blood said wide eyed.

"That's right. And I'll use his effect to equip him to your remaining Omni-Weapon's Token." As is aid this, my monster latched onto her Omni-Weapon clone and worked its magic. "But its not gonna be on the field for much longer. Now I activate the card I drew. Cocoon of Ultra Evolution!" I said, shocking everyone present.

"No freaking way!" Scout said with terror as her monster was encased in a golden cocoon.

"Way! Now I'll tribute your infected duplicate token to bring out an insect monster from my deck. And I know just the one. My favorite six-legged friend, Great Moth!" I said as the cocoon glowed and shattered, revealing a giant green moth and it flew to my side of the field. "And I'll lay down a face down. That's it." I said with a smug grin.

"That's it? That's all? Why didn't he just attack that Cyber Dragon Nova?" The rainbow haired asked with wide eyes.

"I think he's planning something." The fiery haired girl said.

"Well that's our son for you." The group looked to see four adults. One was a woman with pale, light grayish magenta eyes hair that is light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope. She wore a blouse and skirt that is light fuchsiaish gray in color with gold trimming.

(Imagine this but with the attire I mentioned)

Beside her was a woman a good foot smaller than her, had tan skin, moderate cyan eyes with Light sapphire blue and very light azure hair. She also wore a suit machine the other woman's but dark blue with grayish phthalo blue trimming.

(Like Celestia, imagine this but with the attire I mentioned)

Then there was another woman with pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a lime green dress with light pink heels. This is my mom, Karen Honjou.

And beside her was a man with maroon hair and goatie and purple eyes, wearing a dark blue button up shirt and light grey pants with brown shoes. This is my dad, Taiyou Honjou.

"Principal Celestia and Vice-principal Luna. You and Mr. and Mrs. Honjou are here?" Twilight asked.

"Why not. Its our son's first duel here?" the pink haired woman said with a smile.

"Your son?!" The seven girls and young boy asked in shock.

"All done huh? Well good. Cause I'm about to wipe that big bug clean off my windshield." Scout drew her card and looks at it with a triumphant smirk. "Its all over for you newbie. I may not be able to use any of my monsters effects. But I won't need to since the card I just pulled is Limiter Removal!" Scout said showing me the card she drew.

"What?!" Spike said wide eyed.

"No way!" Erena said in pure terror

"That's right! Now all of my machines have their Attack points doubled. But of course they get destroyed until the end of my turn." Scout said as Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack points rose to 7000 while Cyber Dragon Nova's attack points rose to 4200.

"Heh! You're screwed now punk!" Bruce said with a smug tone.

"Oh please! You don't scare me Scout!" I said smugly.

"No big deal Hogan! I don't have to! That's my Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon's job! Attack!" Scout shouted as her monster fired a laser blast. But I was ready.

"Big mistake! I now activate my face down card! The Magic of Friendship!" I said as my moth was now glowing in a rainbow glow.

"Wait! What?!" Scout asked wide eyed.

"Impossible!" Blue blood said in terror.

"Are you kidding me?" Bruce said as Scout's attack seemed to be deflected by my Great Moth.

"That's right! Thanks to this card, I can sacrifice 1 monster I control to the and banish 7 "Harmonious Elemental" monsters with different names from my hand, Deck or Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Harmony" monster whose name includes the sacrificed monster's name from my Deck in Attack Position. So I sacrifice Great Moth and Banish my seven "Harmonious Elementals" and bring out, Great Moth of Harmony!" I shouted as my monster had more beautiful looking wings and a unicorn's horn where its original horn stood.

"Oh my! What a beauty!" Rarity said with a look of amazement.

"Wait! Twilight, that's the same card we each have!" Spike said to Twilight.

"It's bad enough that those hussies over there have that card. How the hell did you get it in your deck yank?!" Bruce said pointing to the group of girls with Erena and Emile, shocking me that these girls also have the card I used.

"Call it a gift from a friend! I had three copies, but I gave the other two to my sisters." I said as I looked at Scout with a smirk.

"You what?" Blueblood asked in shock, looking at Erena and Emille.

"And if you think its bad now Scout, its gonna get much worse. Each time my opponent attacks, I can negate the attack and destroy all monsters you control, and inflict their attack points as damage to you!"

"Crap!" Scout said with pure terror.

"And she just used Limiter Removal to double their attack points!" Blue blood said with shock.

"Great Moth of Harmony, let's send those two back to the scrapyard! Rainbow Boom!" I declared as my moth emitted a rainbow blast from its horn destroying Scout's monsters and reducing her life points down to 3200.

"Woah! Scout's down to 3200 Life points!" the rainbow haired girl said with amazement.

"Who was the person who gave him that card?" the fiery haired girl asked Erena and Emile.

"He said it was some woman named Somnambula." Emile said, shocking the other teens present.

"Sorry, what was that name again?" The farmer girl asked.

"Somnambula. Why do you ask?" Erena asked.

"Perhaps that can wait until after the duel?" Spike said as the others looked on.

"You lucky bastard! I'll just end my turn from there!" Scout said with a growl.

"Not so tough now are ya? Well better get ready, cause with only 3800 life points and my turn coming up, all I need is the right card amd or good attack and you'll be out of commission for good! Here's goes something!" I said a I drew my card.

"First I'll activate Alexandrite's special effect, allowing me to sacrifice him to Special Summon 1 " Gem-Knight" normal monster from my deck. And I choose to summon Gem-Knight Crystal!" I said as a knight quartz crystals on his armor appeared. "Then I'll attack with Prismatic Dragon! Go! Prism Burst!" I declared as my dragon fired a blast of rainbow energy, reducing Scout's life points down to 900.

"Now Gem-Knight Crystal! Finish this duel! Crystal Crusade!" I declared as my monster's fist was encased in white energy as he gave an uppercut to Scout as her life points plummeted to zero.

"Dustin Hogan! You are the victor!" The screen said as it then disappeared and the podiums turned off and went back into the ground.

"Yay." the shy girl whispered.

"Yeah! You did it big brother!" Erena and Emile yelled and hugged me.

"No way! The newbie beat me! He actually won!" Scout sat there with eyes widened with shock.

"You nitwit! You let your own arrogance get in the way!" Blueblood shouted in anger.

"You just had to use that damn Limiter Removal card, didn't ya Scout!" Brice said with anger in his tone as well.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he cards like that?" Scout said as she, Bruce and Blue blood looked at me with anger.

"You win this round Hogan!" Scout said as she got up.

"But mark my words. You've not seen the last of us," Blueblood said with fury.

"Next time we encounter, I'll be sure our duel won't be as easy as this one was!" Bruce said as the three walked away in pure anger.

"Hmph. I'll look forward to it." I said as the seven girls, the young boy and four adults approached me.

"Well done kiddo! You've done well." Dad said patting me on the back.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Mom said hugging me. I then noticed the seven girls and young boy present.

"Thank you for standing up for me." The timid girl said in a quiet tone, but I could hear her fine.

"No problem. I'm Dustin. You've probably already know my parents and my two sisters, Erena and Emille." I said being polite with a slight curtsy.

"What a gentleman. I'm Rarity." The dark purple haired girl said with a giggle.

"I'm Pinkie Pie. Fellow duelist and Canterlot High's party extraordinaire!" Pinkie said with confetti falling out of nowhere.

"What the..." I asked.

"It's how she is honey. Best not question her logic." Mom aid with a chuckle.

"Rainbow Dash is my name, awesomeness is my game!" Rainbow Dash said with a hint of pride.

"I'm Fluttershy. Its really nice to meet you." Fluttershy said in her usual quiet tone, and the name really suits her.

"Howdy partner! The names Applejack!" Applejack said shaking my hand and damn she is strong.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is my little brother Spike." Twilight Sparkle said as she introduced her self and her brother.

"You really were awesome out there!" Spike said in amazement and I couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Heh! Thanks little man." I said patting his head a bit.

"And I'm Sunset Shimmer." She then looks at the two woman. "The woman in white is my mother, Principle Celestial, and the one in dark blue is my Aunt Luna, who is the vice-principle."

"Pleasure to meet you children. You're parents have told us all about you three." Celestial said with a kind motherly smile.

"Indeed. I must say Mr. Hogan. That was quite an admirable duel you displayed." Vice-Principle Luna said as I blushed a bit.

"Well I did attend the Battle City tournament not to long ago. I never made it to the finals but I did have fun none the less." I said feeling shocking everyone present, except my parents and sisters.

"Sweet! This calls for a party later on!" Pinkie said with glee.

"Now with introductions out of the way, your sisters said you got that Magic of Friendship card from some woman named Somnambula. Is that true?" Sunset asked me and I looked at my two sisters.

"You told them that?" I deadpanned.

"Heh, sorry." Erena said looking to the side while Emille whistled.

"Well now that you mention it, Bruce said you guys also have the same card, correct?" I asked the girls and they nodded.

"Yes. Spike also has one as well! So far we're the only ones with that card." Twilight said. "And you wouldn't by any chance also receive a golden object from her too, right?" Twilight asked as I nodded.

"This armband I have on my left wrist says it all." I said showing my wristband. Making the girls look amazed. "a and I'm guessing you girls did as well?" I asked as the girls nodded.

"Look, why don't we discuss further details during lunch. For now we better get to our respective classes. Deal?" I asked the group of girls and they nodded.

After receiving my schedule from Celestia we were on our way to class.

* * *

**Authors note.**

**The** **Cryplifiy and** **Prism monsters are monsters created by** **Grezar** **on** **deviantart** **.**

**And yes I used the anime effect of Card of sanctity, as I like it better than the effect on the real card.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always I will see you guy on the next chapter.** **Buh-bye** **.**


	3. Character Decks

Here are the many deck the main characters use in this story. Each have a theme for them and yes I'm aware that some of these s are on the ban list, but its my story and I'll use what ever cards I see fit. Also as I mentioned, there will be some fan made cards in this story as well. Some may have more than one deck to simply diversify or catch opponents by surprise.

* * *

_**Dustin's Decks** _

* * *

**Friendship Deck - the main deck he was given by Somnambula since his brief encounter with her. This is the most currently used deck in his arsenal.**

Monster Cards

Normal

**Masked HERO Fountain**  
**Masked HERO Bassols**  
**Masked HERO Inferno**  
**Masked HERO Gust**  
**Masked HERO Dusk Crow**  
**Masked HERO Dawn Dove**

Effect

**Parasite Paranoid**  
**Great Moth**  
**Gem-Knight Alexandrite**  
**Gem-Knight Crystal**  
**Gem-Knight Garnet**  
**Great Moth of Harmony**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Helios, Harmonious Princess of Dawn**  
**Selena, Harmonious Princess of Dusk**  
**Draco, Harmonious Assistant**  
**Harmonious Pet Dragon**

Cryplify

**General Crystalline**

  
Extra Deck

Fusion

**Ultra HERO Supernova**  
**Ultra HERO Albright**  
**Ultra HERO Shade**  
**Ultra HERO Typhoon**  
**Ultra HERO Cascade**  
**Ultra HERO Andreas**  
**Ultra HERO Chiton**

Prism

**Prismatic Dragon**

  
  
Spell Cards

 **Cocoon of Ultra Evolution**  
**Prismatic Palace**  
**Double Summon**  
**Magic of Friendship**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Seal of Harmony**  
**Ultra Fusion**  
**Fusion Reborn**  
**Polymerization**  
**Fusion Substitute**

  
Trap Cards

 **Negate Attack**  
**Effect Nullification**  
**Draining Shield**  
**Mirror Force**  
**Fusion Recall**

* * *

**Ultra HERO Deck - A Deck that revolves around Fusion Summoning Ultra HEROes, more powerful versions of the Omni Elemental HEROes, only they require 1HERO monster and 1 monster of a specific type or attribute to be brought out.**

Monster Cards

Normal

**Masked HERO Fountain**  
**Masked HERO Bassols**  
**Masked HERO Inferno**  
**Masked HERO Gust**  
**Masked HERO Dusk Crow**  
**Masked HERO Dawn Dove**  
**Ancient Jar**  
**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**  
**Beta the Magnet Warrior**  
**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**

Effect

**Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin**  
**Neo Spacian Grand Mole**  
**Neo Spacian Flare Scarab**  
**Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird**  
**Neo Spacian Glow Moss**  
**Neo Spacian Dark Panther**  
**Thunder Dragon**  
**Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior**  
  
Extra Deck

Fusion

**Ultra HERO Supernova**  
**Ultra HERO Albright**  
**Ultra HERO Shade**  
**Ultra HERO Typhoon**  
**Ultra HERO Cascade**  
**Ultra HERO Andreas**  
**Ultra HERO Chiton**  
**Ultra HERO Malevolence**  
**Ultra HERO Scorch**  
**Ultra HERO Necrophage**  
**Ultra HERO Chromium**  
**Ultra HERO Black Blood**  
**Ultra HERO Braveheart**  
**Ultra HERO Magnetosphere**  
**Ultra HERO Titania**  
**Ultra HERO Magi Girl**

  
  
Spell Cards

 **Ultra Fusion**  
**Watershine City**  
**Litex City**  
**Darkvale City**

  
  
Trap Cards

 **Draining Shield**  
**DNA Surgery x3**  
**DNA Transplant x3**  
**Radiant Mirror Force**  
**Quaking Mirror Force**

* * *

**Prism Deck – The first ever Deck Dustin built, thhat specializes in Prism Summoning Prism Monsters from the Extra Deck.**

  
Monster Cards

Effect

**Crystal Sorcerer**  
**Gemstone Gardna**  
**Crystal Golem**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Helios, Harmonious Princess of Dawn**  
**Selena, Harmonious Princess of Dusk**  
**Draco, Harmonious Assistant**  
**Harmonious Pet Dragon**  
**Parasite Paranoid**  
**Great Moth**  
**Great Moth of Harmony**

Cryplify  
**General Crystalline**  
**Citrine Cryplifier**  
**Amethyst Cryplifier**  
**Obsidian Cryplifier**  
**Emerald Cryplifier**  
**Ruby Cryplifier**  
**Sapphire Cryplifier**  
**Pyrite Cryplifier**  
**Moonstone Egg of Light**  
**Obsidian Egg of Darkness**

Extra Deck  
Prism  
**Prismatic Dragon**  
**Prismatic Godrake**  
**Magicasso Yellow**  
**Magicasso Purple**  
**Magicasso Black**  
**Magicasso Green**  
**Magicasso Red**  
**Magicasso Blue**  
**Magicasso Gold**  
**Ruby-Eyes Obsidian Dragon**  
**Sapphire-Eyes Moonstone Dragon**  
**Crystallite Emerald**

  
Spell Cards  
**Prismatic Palace**  
**Prismatic Light**  
**Magicasso Canvas**  
**Magicasso Gallery**  
**Crystal Healing**  
**Cocoon of Ultra Evolution**  
**Double Summon**  
**Magic of Friendship**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Seal of Harmony**  
**Polymerization**  
**Fusion Substitute**

  
Trap Cards  
**Negate Attack**  
**Effect Nullification**  
**Draining Shield**  
**Mirror Force**  
**Fusion Recall**

* * *

**Japanese Mythology Deck - A Deck inspired by one of his favorite cultures, Japan. This Deck consists mostly of Spirit Monsters.**

Monsters

Effects  
**Ryu Okami**  
**Tiger Dragon**  
**Zoodiac Ramram**  
**Zoodiac Whiptail**  
**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**  
**Bujin Yamato**  
**Bujingi Crane**  
**Bujingi Turtle**  
**Bujingi Swallow**  
**Bujingi Raven**  
**Bujingi Ibis**  
**Bujingi Ophidian**  
**Reborn Tengu**  
**Shinobird Crane x2**  
**Shinobird Crow x2**  
**Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain**  
**Vengeful Shinobi**  
**Mahjong Munia Maidens**  
**Magician of Faith x2**  
  
Spirit  
**Hebo, Lord of the River**  
**Yamato-no-Kami**  
**Great Long Nose**  
**Dark Dust Spirit x3**  
**Rasetsu**  
**Fushi No Tori**  
**Asura Priest**  
**Tsukuyomi**  
**Otohime**  
**Inaba White Rabbit**

Tuner  
**Flare Resonator**

Pendulum  
**Kuro-Obi Karate Spirit**  
**Yoko-Zuna Sumo Spirit x2**  
**Kai-Den Kendo Spirit**  
**Majespecter Fox - Kyubi**

Extra Deck

Synchro  
**Flower Cardian Moonflowerviewing x3**

Xyz  
**Bujingi Susanowo**  
**Zoodiac Drident**  
**Zoodiac Broadbull**

  
Spell Cards  
**Majespecter Sonics x2**  
**Spiritual Energy Settle Machine**  
**Shinobird Power Spot**  
**Mist Body**  
**Double Summon**  
**Pot of Avarice x3**  
**Spirit Burner x3**  
**Banner of Courage x2**  
**Monster Reincarnation x3**

  
Trap Cards  
**Majespecter Tornado**  
**Shinobird Salvation**

* * *

**Cyberse Deck - A deck that revolves around Link Summoning.**

Monsters  
Normal  
**Protron**  
**Digitron**

Effect  
**Dotscaper**  
**Prompthorn**  
**The Accumulator x2**  
**Stack Reviver**  
**Widget Kid**  
**Cliant**  
**Backlinker**  
**Backup Secretary**  
**Lockout Gardna**  
**Balancer Lord**  
**ROM Cloudia**  
**Cyberse Wizard**  
**Launcher Commander**  
**Flick Clown**  
**Storm Cipher**  
**Striping Partner**  
**Bitrooper**  
**Capacitor Stalker**  
**Boot Staggered**  
**Linkbelt Wall Dragon**  
**Jinzo**  
**Dual Assembwurm**

  
Extra Deck  
Link  
**Tri-Gate Wizard**  
**Decode Talker**  
**Honeybot**  
**Space Insulator**  
**Proxy Dragon x2**  
**Secure Gardna**  
**Link Spider**

Spell Cards  
**Amplifier**  
**Dianna Keto the Cure Master x3**  
**Banner of Courage x2**  
**Mass Driver**  
**Cybersal Cyclone**  
**Pot of Greed**  
**Lightning Vortex**  
**Ring of Defense**  
  
Trap Cards  
**The Golden Apple**  
**Remote Rebirth**  
**Time Machine x2**  
**Gift of the Mystical Elf**  
**Bottomless Trap Hole**  
**Recoded Alive**  
**Cyber Refresh**  
**Parallel Port Armor**  
**Waboku**

* * *

**Kaiju Deck**

Monsters  
Effect  
**Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju**  
**Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju**  
**Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju**  
**Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju**  
**Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju**  
**Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju**  
**Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran**  
**Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Thunder-King**  
**Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju**  
**Lava Golem**  
**Earth Armor Ninja x2**  
**Air Armor Ninja**  
**Electromagnetic Turtle**  
**Summoner Monk x3**  
**Neo-Spacian Grand Mole**  
**Lady Ninja Yae**  
**Armed Ninja**  
  
Spell Cards  
**Interrupted Kaiju Slumber**  
**The Kaiju Files x2**  
**Kyoutou Waterfront**  
**Creature Swap x3**  
**Upstart Goblin x3**  
**Reinforcement of the Army x3**  
**Trade-In x2**  
**Terraforming x2**  
**Card of Safe Return**  
**Banner of Courage**  
**Kaiser Colosseum**  
**Megamorph**  
  
Trap Cards  
**Kaiju Capture Mission**  
**Jar of Greed x3**  
**Legacy of Yata-Garasu x3**  
**Reckless Greed**  
**Jar of Avarice x2**  
**Ninjitsu Art of Transformation**  
**Remove Brainwashing**

* * *

**Ghostrick Deck**

  
Monsters  
Effect  
**Ghostrick Doll**  
**Ghostrick Nekomusume**  
**Ghostrick Jackfrost**  
**Ghostrick Ghoul**  
**Ghostrick Jiangshi**  
**Ghostrick Lantern**  
**Ghostrick Mary**  
**Ghostrick Mummy**  
**Ghostrick Skeleton**  
**Ghostrick Specter**  
**Ghostrick Stein**  
**Ghostrick Werewolf**  
**Ghostrick Witch**  
**Ghostrick Yuki-onna**  
**Ghostrick Yeti**  
**Dark Armed Dragon**

Spirit  
**Kinka-byo**

Tuner  
**Masked Chameleon**

Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Ghostrick Angel of Mischief**  
**Ghostrick Alucard**  
**Ghostrick Dullahan**  
**Ghostrick Socuteboss**  
**Downerd Magician**  
**Mechquipped Angineer**  
**Number 13: Embodiment of Crime**  
**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**  
**Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment**  
**Number 39: Utopia Roots**  
**Number 54: Lion Heart**  
**Slacker Magician**

Spells  
**Ghostrick Mansion**  
**Ghostrick Museum**  
**Ghostrick Parade**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Book of Moon**  
**Creature Swap**  
**Dark Eruption**  
**Nobleman of Crossout**  
**Recurring Nightmare**  
**Swords of Concealing Light**  
**Ties of the Brethren**

Traps  
**Ghostrick Break**  
**Ghostrick Night**  
**Ghostrick Reform**  
**Ghostrick Scare**  
**Ghostrick Vanish**  
**Ghostrick-Go-Round**  
**Floodgate Trap Hole**  
**Gozen Match**  
**Needle Ceiling**  
**Quaking Mirror Force**

* * *

**Insect Deck**

  
  
Monsters  
Effect  
**Metamorphosed Insect Queen**  
**Insect Queen**  
**Insect Princess**  
**Earthbound Immortal Uru**  
**Inzektor Giga-Weevil**  
**Inzektor Giga-Cricket**  
**Inzektor Earwig**  
**Inzektor Hopper**  
**Inzektor Dragonfly**  
**Inzektor Hornet**  
**Inzektor Ant**  
**Inzektor Centipede**  
**Inzektor Ladybug**  
**Inzektor Firefly**  
**Digital Bug Cocoondenser**  
**Diital Bug LEDybug**  
**Digital Bug Centibit**  
**Digital Bug Websilder**  
**Alpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forest**  
**Saber Beetle**  
**Pinch Hopper x3**  
**Kiseitai**  
**Golden Ladybug**  
**Atomic Firefly**  
**Leghul**  
**Self-Detruct Ant**  
**Needle Worm**  
**Parasite Paranoid**

Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Digital Bug Rhinosebus**  
**Digital Bug Corebage**  
**Digital Bug Scaradiator**

  
Spell Cards  
**Dianna Keto the Cure Master x3**  
**Monster Reborn x2**  
**Double Summon x2**  
**Terraforming x2**  
**Gaia Power**  
**Mist Body**  
**Infinite Cards**  
**Shrink**  
**Multiplication of Ants**  
**Insect Barrier**  
**Tribute to the Doomed**  
**Insect Immitation**  
**Bug Matrix x2**  
**Worm Bait x2**

* * *

**Orcust Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Orcust Cymbal Skeleton**  
**Orcust Harp Horror**  
**Orcust Knightmare**  
**World Legacy - "World Crown"**  
**World Legacy - "World Lance"**  
**World Legacy - "World Chalice"**  
**World Legacy - "World Wand"**  
**Armageddon Knight**  
**Formud Skipper**

  
Tuner monsters  
**Orcust Brass Bombard**  
**Black Salvo**  
**Orcust Musician**  
**Orcust Outlyre**  
**Pendulum monsters**  
**Orcust Colossus**  
**Orcust Chimera**  
**Orcusthedral**  
**Maestron, the Orcust Stronghold**  
**Muse, the Orcust Queen**  
**Chernabog, the Orcust King**  
**Lorelei, the Orcust Arsymphony**

  
Extra Deck

  
Synchro Monsters  
**Borreload Savage Dragon**

  
Xyz Monsters  
**Dingirsu, the Orcust of the Evening Star**

  
Link Monsters  
**Galatea, the Orcust Automaton**  
**Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator**  
**Orcustrion**  
**Knightmare Mermaid**  
**Wee Witch's Apprentice**  
**Linkuriboh**  
**Topologic Bomber Dragon**

  
Maestro Monsters  
**Toccata and Fugue, the Orcust Duo**  
**Maestro Forte, the Orcust Composer**  
**Orphegal, the Orcust Master**

  
Necron Monsters  
**Azrael, Orcust Executioner**  
**Malefisymphony, the Orcust Mistress**  
**Luciforte, the Orcust Fallen**

Spells  
**Orcustrated Babel**  
**Orcustrated Einsatz**  
**Orcustrated Return**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension**  
**D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**  
**Machine Duplication**  
**One For One**  
**World Legacy Succession**  
**World Legacy Survivor**  
**Heavy Metal Raiders**  
**Orcust Cathedral**  
**Symphony of Finality**  
**Magical Mallet**  
**Pot of Avarice**  
**Super Polymerization x3**  
**Polymerization**

Traps  
**Orcustrated Attack**  
**Orcustrated Core**  
**Orcustrated Release**  
**DNA Surgery**  
**DNA Transplant**  
**Fusion Recovery**  
**Negate Attack x3**  
**Rainbow life x2**  
**Metalmorph x3**

* * *

_**Erena's Decks** _

* * *

**Erena's Fancy HERO Deck - A deck consisting of a new variant of Heroes, the Fancy HEROes. Like Elemental HEROes, they rely on Fusion Summoning.**

  
  
Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Fancy HERO Aquamarie**  
**Fancy HERO Athena**  
**Fancy HERO Ayame**  
**Fancy HERO Blair**  
**Fancy HERO Caimie**  
**Fancy HERO Erminguard**  
**Fancy HERO Hanna**  
**Fancy HERO Kitami**  
**Fancy HERO Kosmos /Assault Mode**  
**Fancy HERO Kyria**  
**Fancy HERO Lucie**  
**Fancy HERO Lydia**  
**Fancy HERO Marian**  
**Fancy HERO Micro Kosmos**  
**Fancy HERO Mimi**  
**Fancy HERO Shade**  
**Fancy HERO Shermie**  
**Fancy HERO Spice**  
**Fancy HERO Statica**  
**Fancy HERO Sugar**  
**Fancy HERO Winona**  
**Decoy HERO**  
**Magical Girl Erena**  
**Ovi**  
**Magical Girl Emille**  
**Harmony Ovi**  
**Magical Girl of Harmony Erena**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Harmony Ovi**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Fancy HERO Aviona**  
**Fancy HERO Callera**  
**Fancy HERO Candy Bittersweet**  
**Fancy HERO Flora Escaflowne**  
**Fancy HERO Karen Strikedge**  
**Fancy HERO Kitana Bladeheart**  
**Fancy HERO Mynia**  
**Fancy HERO Niara Aurelia**  
**Fancy HERO Nova Starfire**  
**Fancy HERO Sandara Darkflash**  
**Fancy HERO Stella Magmarie**  
**Fancy HERO Valerie Winguard**  
**Fantastic Knight - Dragoness**  
**Magical Girl Erena - Luna Empress Mode**

Synchro  
**Fancy HERO Kosmos**

  
Spell Cards  
**Fancy City**  
**Aurelius Change**  
**Fancy Charge**  
**Fancy Gathering**  
**Fancy Trident**  
**Fantasy Fusion**  
**Heat Blades**  
**Maid From Candy**  
**Static Shock**  
**Transcending Kosmos**  
**The Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Fancy Back-up!**  
**Fancy Signal**  
**Marian Dimension Shift**  
**Sniping Arrow**

* * *

**Kosmos Deck - A Deck based on one of Erena's ace cards, Fancy HERO Kosmos. Basically a Fancy HERO version of Elemental HERO Neos, Kosmos has many different forms like her Elemental HERO counterpart.**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Fancy Hero Kosmos /Assault Mode**  
**Fancy Hero Micro Kosmos**  
**Kuribon**  
**Winged Cyber Tutu**  
**M. Spirit – Brilliance**  
**Crimson Swordslady**  
**Fancy HERO Harmony Kosmos**  
**Fancy HERO Harmony Kosmos /Assault Mode**  
**Harmony Goddess Kosmos**  
**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode x3**  
**Malefic Stardust Dragon**

Tuner  
**Aqua Stingray**  
**Blazing Fox**  
**Shadow Bat**  
**Shining Butterfly**  
**Sky Dove**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Fantastic Knight – Dragoness**  
**Crimson Kosmos**  
**Brilliance Kosmos**  
**Harmonious Kosmos**

Synchro  
**Stardust Dragon**  
**Fancy Hero Aqua Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Blazing Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Ground Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Shadow Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Shining Kosmos**  
**Fancy Hero Sky Kosmos**  
**Goddess Kosmos**  
**Kosmic Angel**  
**Rejoice Kosmos**

Prism  
**Crystallord Rhodonite**

Spell Cards  
**Assault Mode Zero x3**  
**The Magic of Friendship**  
**Fusion Reborn x3**  
**Polymerization x3**  
**Fusion Substitute x3**  
**Self Duplication**  
**Double Summon x3**  
  
Trap Cards  
**Assault Mode Activate x3**  
**Draining Shield x3**  
**Mirror Force x3**  
**Transcending Kosmos**  
**A HERO Emerges**

* * *

_**Emille's Decks** _

* * *

**Tentacle Monster Deck**

Monster Cards

Normal  
**Silverfang**

Effect  
**Worm Cartaros**  
**Worm Dimikles**  
**Worm King**  
**Worm Prince**  
**Worm Queen**  
**Worm Tentacles**  
**Worm Xex**  
**Worm Yagan**  
**Evil Dragon Ananta**  
**Honest**  
**Kagetokage**  
**Lion Alligator**  
**Metal Reflect Slime**  
**Fallen Hero Dark Athena**  
**Fallen Hero Dark Erminguard**  
**Fallen Hero Dark Lucie**  
**Fallen Hero Dark Statica**  
**Fallen Hero Dark Valerie**  
**Fancy Hero Shade**  
**Fancy Hero Shermie**  
**Fancy Hero Winona**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Zoid Overlord of Harmony**

Extra Deck

Fusion  
**Zoid Overlord**  
**Zoid Beast**  
**Zoidling**  
**Worm Zero**

Xyz  
**King of the Feral Imps**

Link  
**Subterror Behemoth Fiendess**

Prism  
**Crystallord Morganite**

Spell Cards  
**Worm Call**  
**Book of Eclipse**  
**Book of Moon**  
**Book of Taiyou**  
**Future Fusion**  
**Polymerization**  
**Solidarity**  
**Viper's Rebirth**  
**Seal of the Zoid Overlord**  
**Fallen City**  
**Fusion Reborn**  
**The Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Alien Brain**  
**Necro Fusion**  
**Offering to the Snake Deity**  
**Subterror Succession**  
**W Nebula Meteorite**  
**World Legacy Pawns**

* * *

**Armityle-based Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**  
**Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**  
**Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**  
**Dark Summoning Beast**  
**Armageddon Knight**  
**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**  
**Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle**  
**Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise**  
**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**  
**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**  
**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**  
**Elemental HERO Prisma**  
**Giant Germ**  
**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**  
**Mad Reloader**  
**Mystic Tomato**  
**Phantom of Chaos**  
**Phantom Skyblaster**  
**Puppet Master**  
**Sangan**  
**Snipe Hunter**  
**Stygian Street Patrol**  
**Tour Guide From the Underworld**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Armityle the Chaos Phantom**  
**Phantasm Emperor Trilojig**

  
Spell Cards  
**Fallen Paradise**  
**Archfiend's Oath**  
**Burden of the Mighty**  
**Crystal Blessing**  
**E - Emergency Call**  
**Fires of Doomsday**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Hand Destruction**  
**Inferno Reckless Summon**  
**Messenger of Peace**  
**Mound of the Bound Creator**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Terraforming**  
**Phantasmal Martyrs**

  
Trap Cards  
**Call of the Haunted**  
**DNA Surgery**  
**Escape from the Dark Dimension**  
**Imperial Custom**  
**Limit Reverse**  
**Metal Reflect Slime**  
**Shapesister**  
**Spirit Barrier**

* * *

**Evil HERO Fusion - focuses on Fusion Summoning one of a few "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters.**

Monsters  
**Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**  
**Elemental HERO Prisma**  
**Elemental HERO Clayman**  
**Elemental HERO Sparkman**  
**Elemental HERO Avian**  
**Elemental HERO Wildheart**  
**Elemental HERO Voltic**  
**Evil HERO Adusted Gold**  
**Evil HERO Sinister Necrom**

Extra Deck  
**Fusion Monsters**  
**Evil HERO Infernal Sniper**  
**Evil HERO Inferno Wing**  
**Evil HERO Lightning Golem**  
**Evil HERO Wild Cyclone**  
**Elemental HERO The Shining**  
**Elemental HERO Great Tornado**  
**Elemental HERO Escuridao**  
**Elemental HERO Nova Master**  
**Elemental HERO Gaia**

Spells  
**Dark Fusion**  
**Dark Calling**  
**E - Emergency Call**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Miracle Fusion**  
**Painful Decision**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension**  
**Dark Factory of Mass Production**  
**Parallel World Fusion**

* * *

**Vendread Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Vendread Houndhorde x3**  
**Vendread Revenants x3**  
**Shiranui Solitaire x3**  
**Mezuki x2**  
**Tuner monsters**  
**Uni-Zombie x3**  
**Ritual Monsters**  
**Revendread Slayer x3**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon x2**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon x2**  
Synchro Monsters  
**PSY-Framelord Omega**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Tornado Dragon**  
**Diamond Dire Wolf**  
**Evilswarm Exciton Knight**

Spells  
**Revendread Origin x3**  
**Fusion Recycling Plant x3**  
**Terraforming x2**  
**Polymerization**  
**Dragon's Mirror**  
**Super Polymerization**  
**Pre-Preparation of Rites x3**  
**Preparation of Rites x2**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension x2**

Traps  
**Vendread Reorigin x3**

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's Decks**

* * *

**Dark Magician Deck**

Monster Cards  
Normal  
**Dark Magician x3**

Effect  
**Dark Magician Girl x3**  
**Skilled Dark Magician x3**  
**Legion, the Fiend Jester x2**  
**Buster Blader**  
**Mystic Tomato x2**  
**Sorcerer of Dark Magic**  
**Magician's Valkyria x3**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio , Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Dark Magician Girl of Harmony**

Cryplify  
**Crystal Sage**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**The Dark Paladin**  
**Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**  
**Amulet Dragon**

Prism

**Crystallord Amethyst**

Spell Cards  
**Dark Magic Attack**  
**Thousand Knives**  
**Anti-Magic Arrow x2**  
**Dark Magic Curtain**  
**The Eye of Timaeus x2**  
**Polymerization**  
**Knight's Title**  
**Dark Burning Magic**  
**Sage's Stone x2**  
**Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Dark Renewal x3**  
**Mirror Force**  
**Magic Cylinder**  
**Miracle Restoring**  
**Eternal Soul**

* * *

**Pinkie Pie's Decks**

* * *

**Madolche Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Madolche Baaple**  
**Madolche Butlerusk**  
**Madolche Chouxvalier**  
**Madolche Cruffssant**  
**Madolche Hootcake**  
**Madolche Magileine**  
**Madolche Messengelato**  
**Madolche Mewfeuille**  
**Madolche Puddingcess**  
**Madolche Anjelly**  
**Madolche Marmalmaide**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Madolche Harmony Puddingcess**

Cryplify  
**Sugar Crystalline**

Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode**  
**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**

Link  
**Madolche Fresh Sistart**  
**Missus Radiant**

Prism  
**Crystallord Rose Quartz**

Spell Cards  
**Madolche Chateau**  
**Madolche Ticket**  
**Field Barrier**  
**My Body as a Shield**  
**Double Summon**  
**Chain Summoning**  
**Mystical Space Typhoon**  
**Twin Twisters**  
**Magic of Friend ship**  
  
Trap Cards  
**Madolche Lesson**  
**Madolche Nights**  
**Madolchepalooza**  
**Anti-Spell Fragrance**  
**Mind Crush**  
**The Huge Revolution is Over**  
**Ultimate Offering**

* * *

**Toon Deck**

Monster Cards  
Normal  
**Toon Alligator**

Effect  
**Card Guard**  
**Rescue Rabbit**  
**Summoner Monk**

Toon  
**Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon**  
**Manga Ryu-Ran**  
**Red-Eyes Toon Dragon**  
**Toon Ancient Gear Golem**  
**Toon Barrel Dragon**  
**Toon Buster Blader**  
**Toon Cannon Soldier**  
**Toon Cyber Dragon**  
**Toon Dark Magician**  
**Toon Dark Magician Girl**  
**Toon Gemini Elf**  
**Toon Goblin Attack Force**  
**Toon Masked Sorcerer**  
**Toon Mermaid**  
**Toon Summoned Skull**

Spell Cards  
**Toon Kingdom**  
**Toon Table of Contents**  
**Toon World**  
**Toon Rollback**  
**Comic Hand**  
**Mimicat**  
**Shadow Toon**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Falling Down**  
**Forbidden Chalice**  
**Emergency Provisions**  
**Hidden Armory**  
**Magic Planter**  
**Magic Reflector**  
**Sacred Sword of Seven Stars**  
**Scapegoat**  
**Soul Exchange**  
**Terraforming**  
**Trade-In**

  
Trap Cards  
**Toon Briefcase**  
**Toon Defense**  
**Toon Mask**  
**Jar of Avarice**  
**Magician's Circle**  
**Robbin' Goblin**  
**Spirit Barrier**  
**Starlight Road**  
**Quaking Mirror Force**

* * *

**Rarity's Decks**

* * *

**Gem-Knight Deck**

Monster Cards

Effect **  
Gem-Knight Garnet  
Gem-Knight Sapphire  
Gem-Knight Tourmaline  
Gem-Armadillo  
Gem-Knight Alexandrite  
Gem-Knight Lazuli  
Gem-Knight Obsidian  
Gem-Knight Amber  
Gem-Knight Iolite  
Gem-Knight Obsidian  
Gem-Knight Sardonyx  
Gem-Merchant  
Gem-Turtle  
Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic  
Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter  
Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity  
Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness  
Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty  
Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest  
Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy  
Harmony Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond  
**

Cryplify  
**General Crystalline**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Gem-Knight Amethyst**  
**Gem-Knight Aquamarine**  
**Gem-Knight Citrine**  
**Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond**  
**Gem-Knight Master Diamond**  
**Gem-Knight Prismaura**  
**Gem-Knight Ruby**  
**Gem-Knight Seraphinite**  
**Gem-Knight Topaz**  
**Gem-Knight Zirconia**  
**Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli**

Xyz  
**Daigusto Emeral**  
**Gem-Knight Pearl**

Link  
**Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz**

Prism  
**Crystallord Diamond**

  
  
Spell Cards  
**Absorb Fusion**  
**Brilliant Fusion**  
**Gem-Knight Fusion**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension**  
**Creature Swap**  
**D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**  
**Dark Factory of Mass Production**  
**Gemini Spark**  
**Supervise**

  
  
Trap Cards  
**Common Charity**  
**Justi-Break**  
**Phoenix Wing Wind Blast**  
**Pyroxene Fusion**  
**Fragment Fusion**  
**Paradox Fusion**

* * *

**Vampire Deck**

Effect  
**Blood Sucker x2**  
**Vampire Koala**  
**Vampire Genesis**  
**Lady Vampire**  
**Vampire Vamp**  
**Vampire Lord x2**  
**Vampire Hunter x2**  
**Vampire Dragon**  
**Vampire Sorcerer**  
**Shadow Vampire x2**  
**Vampire Duke**  
**Vampire Grace**  
**Vampire's Curse**  
**Vampire Orchis**  
**Des Dendle**  
**Vampire Baby**

Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Crimson Knight Vampire Bram**

Maestro  
**Parodying MusicalParodying Musical  
Carmilla the Vampiric Operetta  
**

Spell Cards  
**Overpowering Eye x2**  
**Shrink**  
**Call of the Mummy x2**  
**Mystical Space Typhoon x2**  
**Vampire Empire**

  
  
Trap Cards  
**Vampire Shift x2**  
**Shattered Axe x2**  
**Metal Reflect Slime x2**  
**Shadow Spell**  
**Nightmare Wheel**  
**Call of the Haunted x2**  
**Mirror Force x2**

* * *

** Lunalight Deck **

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Lunalight Black Sheep x3**  
**Lunalight Blue Cat x3**  
**Lunalight Crimson Fox x2**  
**Lunalight Purple Butterfly x2**  
**Lunalight White Rabbit x3**  
**Pendulum Monsters**  
**Lunalight Tiger x3**  
**Lunalight Wolf x3**  
**Performapal Trump Witch**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Lunalight Cat Dancer x3**  
**Lunalight Leo Dancer x2**  
**Lunalight Panther Dancer x2**

Spells  
**Dreamland x2**  
**Fire Formation - Tenki x3**  
**Fusion Tag**  
**Harpie's Feather Duster**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Mystical Space Typhoon x2**  
**Polymerization x3**  
**Terraforming**

Traps  
**Compulsory Evacuation Device x2**  
**Lunalight Reincarnation Dance x2**  
**Solemn Judgment**  
**Solemn Warning**

* * *

**Rose Dragon Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Blue Rose Dragon**  
**White Rose Dragon**  
**Evilswarm Mandragora**  
**Lonefire Blossom**  
**Predaplant Chlamydosundew**  
**Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra**  
**Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio**  
**Predaplant Spinodionaea**  
**Rose Lover**  
**Revival Rose**  
**Gemini monsters**  
**Gigaplant**  
Tuner monsters  
**Red Rose Dragon**  
**Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson**  
**Cyberse Synchron**  
**Glow-Up Bulb**  
**Spore**  
**Twilight Rose Knight**  
**Witch of the Black Rose**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Darkfire Dragon**  
**Predaplant Chimerafflesia**  
**Predaplant Dragostapelia**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**  
Synchro Monsters  
**Black Rose Dragon**  
**Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**  
**Garden Rose Maiden**  
**Queen of Thorns**  
**Splendid Rose**  
Link Monsters  
**Aromaseraphy Jasmine**

Spells  
**Black Garden**  
**Frozen Rose**  
**Fusion Substitute/Polymerization**  
**Instant Fusion**  
**Star Changer**  
**Thorn of Malice**  
**Uni-Song Tuning**  
**Ultra Polymerization**

Traps  
**Blooming of the Darkest Rose**  
**Back to the Front**  
**DNA Surgery**  
**Metaverse**  
**Trap Trick**

* * *

**Noble Knight Deck**

Monsters  
Normal Monsters  
**Noble Knight Artorigus**  
Effect Monsters  
**Noble Knight Medraut**  
**Noble Knight Gwalchavad**  
**Noble Knight Drystan**  
**Noble Knight Gawayn**  
**Noble Knight Borz**  
**Noble Knight Brothers**  
**Noble Knight Eachtar**  
**Noble Knight Bedwyr**  
**Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn**  
**Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms**  
**Merlin**  
**Rescue Rabbit**  
**Summoner Monk**  
**Photon Thrasher**  
**Honest**  
**Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**  
Tuner monsters  
**Lady of the Lake**  
**Genex Ally Birdman**  
**T.G. Striker**

Extra Deck  
Synchro Monsters  
**Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn**  
**Genex Ally Triforce**  
**Colossal Fighter**  
**Power Tool Dragon**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights**  
**Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus**  
**Heroic Champions**  
**Blade Armor Ninja**  
**Constellar Omega**  
**Starliege Paladynamo**  
**Daigusto Emeral**  
**Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon**  
**Tiras, Keeper of Genesis**  
Link Monsters  
**Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights**  
**Arcana Extra Joker**

Spells  
**Glory of the Noble Knights**  
**Noble Knights of the Round Table**  
**Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr**  
**Noble Arms - Caliburn**  
**Noble Arms - Excaliburn**  
**Noble Arms - Gallatin**  
**Noble Arms of Destiny**  
**Hidden Armory**  
**The Warrior Returning Alive**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Magnum Shield**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Swords at Dawn**

Traps  
**Call of the Haunted**  
**Pinpoint Guard**  
**Battleguard Howling**

* * *

_**Fluttershy's Deck** _

* * *

**Naturia Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Naturia Antjaw**  
**Naturia Bamboo Shoot**  
**Naturia Beans**  
**Naturia Cliff**  
**Naturia Eggplant**  
**Naturia Fruitfly**  
**Naturia Horneedle**  
**Naturia Mantis**  
**Naturia Marron**  
**Cactus Bouncer**  
**Dandylion**  
**The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Naturia Exterio of Harmony**

Tuner  
**Naturia Butterfly**  
**Naturia Cherries**  
**Naturia Cosmobeet**

Cryplify  
**Crystal Caterpillar**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Naturia Exterio**  
**Naturia Gaiastrio**

Synchro  
**Naturia Beast**  
**Naturia Barkion**  
**Naturia Landoise**  
**Black Rose Dragon**  
**Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree**  
**Queen of Thorns**

Xyz  
**Fairy King Albverdich**  
**Meliae of the Trees**  
**Soul of Silvermountain**

Prism  
**Crystallord Topaz**

  
Spell Cards  
**Naturia Forest**  
**Barkion's Bark**  
**Landoise's Luminous Moss**  
**Leodrake's Mane**  
**Book of Moon**  
**Foolish Burial Goods**  
**Inferno Reckless Summon**  
**Mark of the Rose**  
**Miracle Fertilizer**  
**Miracle Synchro Fusion**  
**Super Solar Nutrient**  
**Ties of the Brethren**  
**Tuner's High**  
**Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Naturia Sacred Tree**  
**Exterio's Fang**  
**Black Horn of Heaven**  
**Divine Wrath**  
**Safe Zone**  
**Wiretap**

* * *

**Sylvan Deck**

Monsters

Effect  
**Sylvan Peaskeeper**  
**Sylvan Hermitree**  
**Sylvan Sagequoia**  
**Sylvan Guardioak**  
**Sylvan Lotuswain**  
**Sylvan Flowerknight**  
**Sylvan Marshalleaf**  
**Sylvan Komushroomo**  
**Sylvan Cherubsprout**  
**Sylvan Princessprout**  
**Rose Paladin**  
**Kuribandit**  
**Lonefire Blossom**  
**Dandylion**  
**Rose Lover**  
**Magical Merchant**  
**Copy Plant**  
**Spore**  
**Card Trooper**  
**Glow-Up Bulb**  
**Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow**  
**Mathematician**

Extra Deck  
Synchro Monsters  
**Formula Synchron**  
**Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder**  
**Ultimaya Tzolkin**  
**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector**  
**Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter**  
**Sylvan Princessprite**  
Link Monsters  
**Aromaseraphy Jasmine**  
**Skulldeat, the Chained Dracoserpent**  
**Borreload Dragon**

Spells  
**Mount Sylvania**  
**Sylvan Charity**  
**Fragrance Storm**  
**One for One**  
**Trade-In**  
**A Feather of the Phoenix**  
**Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One**  
**Miracle Fertilizer**  
**Mark of the Rose**  
**Foolish Burial**

Traps  
**Sylvan Blessing**  
**Sylvan Waterslide**  
**Mistake**  
**Pollinosis**

* * *

** Danger! Deck **

  
Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Danger! Bigfoot!**  
**Danger! Chupacabra!**  
**Danger! Dogman!**  
**Danger! Mothman!**  
**Danger! Nessie!**  
**Danger! Ogopogo!**  
**Danger! Thunderbird!**  
**Danger!? Jackalope?**  
**Danger!? Tsuchinoko?**  
**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**  
**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World**  
**Ceruli, Guru of Dark World**  
**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World**  
**Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World**  
**Snoww, Unlight of Dark World**  
**Morphing Jar**  
**Predaplant Chlamydosundew**  
Tuner monsters  
**Fabled Kushano**  
**Fabled Raven**  
**The Fabled Catsith**  
**The Fabled Cerburrel**  
**The Fabled Chawa**

*******

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon**  
**Predaplant Chimerafflesia**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**  
Synchro Monsters  
**Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**  
**Fabled Ragin**  
**Fabled Valkyrus**  
**Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Number 41: Bagooska the Terribly Tired Tapir**  
**Abyss Dweller**  
**The Phantom Knights of Break Sword**  
**Number 11: Big Eye**  
**Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy**  
**Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord**  
Link Monsters  
**Borrelguard Dragon**  
**Borrelsword Dragon**

Spells  
**Danger! Response Team**  
**Realm of Danger!**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Card Destruction**  
**Dark World Dealings**  
**Fusion Substitute/Polymerization**  
**The Beginning of the End**

Traps  
**Danger! Zone**  
**Second Expedition into Danger!**  
**Consolation Prize**  
**Mamemaki**  
**Skill Drain**

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash's Decks** _

* * *

**Crystal Beast Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**  
**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**  
**Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle**  
**Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise**  
**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**  
**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**  
**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger**  
**Rainbow Dark Dragon**  
**Rainbow Dragon**  
**Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon**  
**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**  
**Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Rainbow Dragon of Harmony**

Pendulum  
**Crystal Vanguard**  
**Crystal Protector**

Cryplify  
**Crystal Champion**

Extra Deck

Fusion  
**Rainbow Overdragon**

Prism  
**Crystallord Prism**

Spell Cards  
**Advanced Dark**  
**Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins**  
**Crystal Abundance**  
**Crystal Beacon**  
**Crystal Blessing**  
**Crystal Promise**  
**Crystal Release**  
**Crystal Tree**  
**Rainbow Refraction**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Mage Power**  
**Rare Value**  
**Sky Iris**  
**Terraforming**  
**Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Crystal Hoard**  
**Crystal Pair**  
**Crystal Raigeki**  
**Rainbow Gravity**  
**Rainbow Path**  
**Torrential Tribute**

* * *

**U.A. Deck**

  
Monster Cards  
Effect  
**U.A. Blockbacker**  
**U.A Dreadnought Dunker**  
**U.A. Goalkeeper**  
**U.A. Midfielder**  
**U.A . Mighty Slugger**  
**U.A. Perfect Ace**  
**U.A. Playmaker**  
**U.A. Rival Rebounder**  
**Hayate the Earth Star**  
**Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd**  
**Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades**  
**Kaiki the Unity Star**  
**Tenma the Sky Star**  
**Spell Striker**  
**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland**

Tuner  
**Re-Cover**  
**T.G. Striker**

Pendulum  
**Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior**  
**Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior**

  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Idaten the Conqueror Star**  
**Shura the Combat Star**

Synchro  
**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**  
**Colossal Fighter**

Xyz  
**Number 39: Utopia Beyond**  
**Zubaba General**

  
Spell Cards  
**U.A. Powered Jersey**  
**U.A. Signing Deal**  
**U.A. Turnover Tactics**  
**Emergency Teleport**  
**Feast of the Wild LV5**  
**Fusion Tag**  
**Instant Fusion**  
**Kaiser Colosseum**  
**Magnum Shield**  
**The Monarchs Stormforth**  
**Pinpoint Landing**  
**Polymerization**  
**Reasoning**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Shuffle Reborn**  
**Star Blast**  
**Terraforming**  
**Transmodify**  
**The Warrior Returning Alive**

  
Trap Cards  
**U.A. Penalty Box**  
**Battleguard Howling**  
**Battleguard Rage**  
**Call of the Haunted**  
**Copy Knight**  
**Gozen Match**  
**Magical Hats**  
**Metaverse**  
**Mischief of the Gnomes**  
**Rivalry of Warlords**

* * *

**Speedroid Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Speedroid Double Yoyo**  
**Speedroid Horse Stilts x3**  
**Speedroid Menko x2**  
**Speedroid Pachingo-Kart**  
**Speedroid Taketomborg x3**  
**Speedroid Terrortop x3**  
**Tuner monsters**  
**Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke x2**  
**Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice x3**  
**Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice x3**  
**Pendulum Monsters**  
**Speedroid Dominobutterfly x3**  
**Speedroid Passinglider x3**

Extra Deck  
Synchro Monsters  
**Hi-Speedroid Chanbara**  
**Hi-Speedroid Hagoita**  
**Hi-Speedroid Kendama x2**  
**Hi-Speedroid Puzzle**  
**Clear Wing Fast Dragon x3**  
**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**  
**Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon x2**  
**Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer**  
**Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Cyber Dragon Infinity**  
**Cyber Dragon Nova**

Spells  
**Shock Surprise x3**  
**Speedlift x3**  
**Speed Recovery x3**

Traps  
**Dragon's Bind x2**  
**Follow Wing x2**

* * *

_**Applejack's Decks** _

* * *

**Magical Musket Deck**

  
Monsters  
Effect  
**Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel**  
**Magical Musketeer Calamity**  
**Magical Musketeer Caspar**  
**Magical Musketeer Doc**  
**Magical Musketeer Starfire**  
**Magical Musketeer Kidbrave**  
**Magical Musketeer Wild**  
**Denko Sekka**  
**Condemned Maiden**  
**Honest**  
**Shining Angel**  
**Tour Guide From the Underworld**  
**Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**

Pendulum  
**Archfiend Eccentrick**

Cryplify  
**Fools Gold Miner**

Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Constellar Omega**  
**Mechquipped Angineer**  
**Starliege Paladynamo**

Link  
**Magical Musketeer Max**

Prism  
**Crystallord Amber**

  
Spell Cards  
**Magical Musket - Cross-Domination**  
**Magical Musket - Steady Hands**  
**Double Summon**  
**Forbidden Lance**  
**Quick Booster**  
**Ties of the Brethren**  
**Toon Table of Contents**  
**Toon World**  
**Upstart Goblin**

  
Trap Cards  
**Magical Musket - Dancing Needle**  
**Magical Musket - Last Stand**  
**Magical Musket - Desperado**  
**Magical Musket - Fiendish Deal**

* * *

**Offensive X-Sabers Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**X-Saber Airbellum**  
**X-Saber Pashuul**  
**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**  
**XX-Saber Darksoul**  
**XX-Saber Emmersblade**  
**XX-Saber Faultroll**  
**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**  
**XX-Saber Ragigura**  
**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**  
**XX-Saber Gardestrike**  
  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Naturia Gaiastrio**

Synchro  
**XX-Saber Gottoms**  
**XX-Saber Hyunlei**  
**X-Saber Souza**  
**M-X-Saber Invoker**

Xyz  
**Gagaga Cowboy**

  
Spell Cards  
**Saber Reflection**  
**Enemy Controller**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**The Warrior Returning Alive**  
**Forbidden Lance**  
**Forbidden Dress**  
**Fire Formation - Tenki**  
**Miracle Synchro Fusion**

  
Trap Cards  
**Gottoms' Emergency Call**  
**Reinforce Truth**  
**Starlight Road**  
**Tyrant's Temper**  
**Fiendish Chain**  
**Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane**

* * *

**Control X-Sabers Deck**

  
Monsters Cards  
Effect  
**X-Saber Airbellum**  
**X-Saber Pashuul**  
**XX-Saber Boggart Knight**  
**XX-Saber Darksoul**  
**XX-Saber Emmersblade**  
**XX-Saber Faultroll**  
**XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**  
**Super-Nimble Mega Hamster**  
**Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Harmony X-Saber Wayne**

Extra Deck  
Synchro  
**XX-Saber Gottoms**  
**XX-Saber Hyunlei**  
**X-Saber Souza**  
**X-Saber Urbellum**  
**X-Saber Wayne**

Xyz  
**M- X-Saber Invoker**

  
  
Spell Cards  
**Saber Reflection**  
**Enemy Controller**  
**Sword of Sparkles**  
**Saber Slash**  
**Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Gottoms' Emergency Call**  
**Reinforce Truth**

* * *

**Gun Dragon Deck**

  
Monster Cards  
Normal  
**Blocker**  
**Mechanicalchaser**  
Effect  
**Barrel Dragon**  
**Blowback Dragon**  
**Desperado Barrel Dragon**  
**Twin-Barrel Dragon**  
**BM-4 Blast Spider**  
**Armageddon Knight**  
**Dark Grepher**  
**Cracking Dragon**  
**Darksea Float**  
**Double Coston**  
**Fusion Parasite**  
**Hack Worm**  
**Jack Wyvern**  
**King of the Swamp**  
**Machina Fortress**  
**Machina Gearframe**  
**Rescue Rabbit**  
**The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion**  
**Trifortressops**

Toon  
**Toon Barrel Dragon**

Tuner  
**Black Salvo**  
**Changer Synchron**  
**Masked Chameleon**

  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Gatling Dragon**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**

Synchro  
**Accel Synchron**  
**Ally of Justice Catastor**  
**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**  
**Dark End Dragon**  
**Dark Strike Fighter**

Xyz  
**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**  
**Gear Gigant X**  
**Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf**  
**Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack**  
**Number 11: Big Eye**  
**Number 74: Master of Blades**

Link  
**Qliphort Genius**

  
Spell Cards  
**Heavy Metal Raiders**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Creeping Darkness**  
**Dark Eruption**  
**Fires of Doomsday**  
**Fusion Conscription**  
**Hidden Armory**  
**Air Cracking Storm**  
**Overdone Burial**  
**Gravity Blaster**  
**Re-Fusion**  
**Iron Call**  
**Limiter Removal**  
**Machine Assembly Line**  
**One For One**  
**Overload Fusion**  
**Polymerization**  
**Power Bond**  
**Recurring Nightmare**  
**Resonance Device**  
**Sacred Sword of Seven Stars**  
**Second Coin Toss**  
**Terraforming**  
**Transmodify**

  
Trap Cards  
**Proton Blast**  
**Dark Illusion**  
**Deck Devastation Virus**  
**Escape from the Dark Dimension**  
**Full Force Virus**  
**Fusion Reserve**  
**Lucky Chance**  
**Magnet Force**  
**Paradox Fusion**  
**Psychic Shockwave**  
**Pulse Mines**

* * *

**Predaplant Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Predaplant Chlamydosundew**  
**Predaplant Cordyceps**  
**Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra**  
**Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra**  
**Predaplant Flytrap**  
**Predaplant Heliamphorhynchus**  
**Predaplant Moray Nepenthes**  
**Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio**  
**Predaplant Pterapenthes**  
**Predaplant Sarraceniant**  
**Predaplant Spinodionaea**  
**Predaplant Squid Drosera**  
**Baobaboon**  
**Evil Thorn**  
**Evilswarm Mandragora**  
**Inmato**  
**Lonefire Blossom**  
**King of the Swamp**  
**Mystic Tomato**  
**Necro Gardna**  
**Phantom of Chaos**  
**Revival Rose**  
**Violet Witch**  
**World Carrotweight Champion**  
Tuner monsters  
**Predaplant Banksiogre**  
**Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson**  
**Cherry Inmato**  
**Glow-Up Bulb**  
**Twilight Rose Knight**  
Pendulum Monsters  
**Predaplant Spider Orchid**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon**  
**Predaplant Chimerafflesia**  
**Predaplant Dragostapelia**  
**Predaplant Triphyovertum**  
**Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**  
**Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom**  
Synchro Monsters  
**Black Rose Dragon**  
**Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**  
**Queen of Thorns**  
**Splendid Rose**  
Link Monsters  
**Aromaseraphy Jasmine**

  
Spells  
**Predaplast**  
**Predaponics**  
**Predapractice**  
**Predapruning**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Creature Swap**  
**Dragon's Mirror**  
**Fusion Gate**  
**Fusion Recovery**  
**Fusion Recycling Plant**  
**Fusion Substitute**  
**Polymerization**  
**Instant Fusion**  
**Lair of Darkness**  
**One for One**  
**Pendulum Fusion**  
**Re-Fusion**  
**Super Polymerization**  
**Super Solar Nutrient**  
**Thorn of Malice**  
**Ultra Polymerization**  
**Uni-Song Tuning**

Traps  
**Predaplanet**  
**Predaplanning**  
**Back to the Front**  
**Call of the Haunted**  
**Necro Fusion**  
**Nightmare Archfiends**

* * *

_**Sunset Shimmer's Deck** _

* * *

**Burning Abyss Deck**

Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**  
**Elemental HERO Blazeman**  
**Tour Bus From the Underworld**  
**Tour Guide From the Underworld**  
**The Supremacy Sun**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Helios, Harmonious Princess of Day**  
**Selena, Harmonious Princess of Night**  
**The Supremacy Sun of Harmony**

Tuner  
**Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

Ritual  
**Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss**

Cryplify  
**Crystalline Imp**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss**  
**Elemental HERO Escuridao**  
**Masked HERO Dark Law**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**

Synchro  
**Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss**

Xyz  
**Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss**  
**Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal**  
**Downerd Magician**  
**Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn**

Link  
**Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss**

Prism  
**Crystallord Carnelian**

  
Spell Cards  
**Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss**  
**The Terminus of the Burning Abyss**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Final Gesture**  
**Wonder Balloons**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Fusion Substitute**  
**Mask Change II**  
**Polymerization**  
**Pre-Preparation of Rites**  
**Preparation of Rites**  
**Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force**  
**Sekka's Light**  
**Ties of the Brethren**

  
Trap Cards  
**Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss**  
**The Traveler and the Burning Abyss**  
**Divine Wrath**  
**Fiend Griefing**  
**Karma Cut**  
**Mind Crush**

* * *

**Salamangreat Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Salamangreat Raccoon**  
**Salamangreat Mole x2**  
**Salamangreat Gazelle x3**  
**Salamangreat Spinny x3**  
**Salamangreat Fowl x3**  
**Salamangreat Beat Bison**  
**Salamangreat Meer**  
**Salamangreat Foxy x3**  
**Salamangreat Falco**  
**Salamangreat Jack Jaguar**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Salamangreat Violet Chimera x3**  
Xyz Monsters  
**Salamangreat Miragestallio x3**  
Link Monsters  
**Salamangreat Balelynx x3**  
**Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf x3**  
**Salamangreat Heatleo x3**

Spells  
**Salamangreat Circle x3**  
**Salamangreat Sanctuary x3**  
**Will of the Salamangreat x3**  
**Fusion of Fire x2**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Harpie's Feather Duster**  
**Foolish Burial**

Traps  
**Salamangreat Rage x3**  
**Salamangreat Roar x3**  
**Salamangreat Gift**

* * *

**“Amazoness” + “Metalfoes” Deck**

Monsters  
Effect Monsters  
**Amazoness Baby Tiger x3**  
**Amazoness Princess x3**  
**Amazoness Spy x3**  
**Amazoness Swords Woman x2**  
Pendulum Monsters  
**Metalfoes Goldriver x1**  
**Metalfoes Silverd x2**  
**Metalfoes Steelen x1**  
**Raremetalfoes Bismugear x1**

Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Amazoness Empress x2**  
**Amazoness Pet Liger x1**  
**Fullmetalfoes Alkahest x1**  
**Metalfoes Adamante x1**  
**Metalfoes Crimsonite x1**  
**Metalfoes Mithrilium x1**  
**Metalfoes Orichalc x1**  
Link Monsters  
**Akashic Magician x1**  
**Decode Talker x1**  
**Imduk the World Chalice Dragon x1**  
**Link Spider x1**  
**Missus Radiant x2**  
**Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior x1**

Spells  
**Amazoness Call x3**  
**Amazoness Village x3**  
**Dark Hole x1**  
**Metalfoes Fusion x1**  
**Monster Reborn x1**  
**Polymerization x1**  
**Super Polymerization x1**

Traps  
**Amazoness Onslaught x3**  
**Heavy Storm Duster x3**  
**Metalfoes Combination x1**  
**Metalfoes Counter x2**  
**Torrential Tribute x3**

* * *

**Igknight Fiend-Dragon Deck**

Monsters  
Normal Monsters  
**Archfiend Soldier x2**  
**Beast of Talwar**  
Effect Monsters  
**Axe Dragonute x2**  
**D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon**  
**Fabled Ashenveil**  
**Goblin Elite Attack Force x2**  
**Lancer Dragonute x2**  
**Lancer Lindwurm x2**  
**Mad Archfiend x2**  
Pendulum Monsters  
**Igknight Gallant x2**  
**Igknight Templar x3**  
**Igknight Crusader x3**  
**Igknight Margrave x2**

Spells  
**Axe of Despair**  
**Dark Hole**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Mystical Space Typhoon x2**  
**Rush Recklessly x2**  
**Smashing Ground**

Traps  
**Call of the Haunted x2**  
**Dust Tornado x2**  
**Magic Cylinder**  
**Mirror Force**  
**Negate Attack**

* * *

**Ignightmare Deck**

Monsters  
Normal Monsters  
**Fire Kraken**  
**Darkfire Soldier #1**  
**Darkfire Soldier #2**  
**Yamadron**  
**Meteor Dragon**  
**Red-Eyes B. Dragon**  
Effect Monsters  
**Blast Magician**  
**Darkblaze Dragon**  
**Lava Golem**  
**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch**  
**Thestalos the Mega Monarch**  
**Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal**  
**Impcantation Bookstone**  
**Impcantation Candoll**  
**Impcantation Penciplume**  
**Impcantation Talismandra**  
**Phoenix Gearfried x2**  
**Cataclysmic Scorching Sunburner**  
Ritual Monsters  
**Ignightmare Banshee**  
**Ignightmare Cherufe**  
**Ignightmare Dullahan**  
**Ignightmare Hellhound**  
**Ignightmare Succubus**  
**Crealtar, the Impcantation Originator**  
**Impcantation Chalislime**

  
Extra Deck  
Fusion Monsters  
**Meteor B. Dragon**  
Necron Monsters  
**Infernades Set**  
**Infernades Lucifer**  
**Infernades Pluto**  
**Infernades Loki**  
**Infernades Vritra**  
**Infernades Chernabog**  
**Infernades Baron Samedi**  
**Infernades Izanami**  
**Infernades Innana**  
**Infernades Adro**

Spell  
**Bridge to the Ignightmare**  
**Endless Ignightmare**  
**Gate to the Ignightmare**  
**Impcantation Inception**  
**Impcantation Thanatosis**  
**Infernal Nightmare**  
**Molten Destruction**  
**Big Bang Shot**  
**Pseudo Space**

Trap  
**Recurring Ignightmare**  
**Backfire x2**  
**Flamvell Counter**  
**Fiery Fervor**  
**Meteor Flare**  
**Firewall**  
**The Monarchs Erupt**

* * *

_**Spike's Decks** _

* * *

**Blue-Eyes Deck**

  
  
Monster Card  
Normal  
**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**  
Effect  
**Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon**  
**Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon**  
**Deep-Eyes White Dragon**  
**Dragon Spirit of White**  
**Kaiser Sea Horse**  
**Amorphage Goliath**  
**Magia, Harmonious Elemental of Magic**  
**Risus, Harmonious Elemental of Laughter**  
**Magnamity, Harmonious Elemental of Generosity**  
**Gracia, Harmonious Elemental of Kindness**  
**Pietas, Harmonious Elemental of Loyalty**  
**Honestas, Harmonious Elemental of Honest**  
**Compassio, Harmonious Elemental of Empathy**  
**Blue-Eyes White Dragon of Harmony**  
**Draco, Harmonious Assistant**  
**Harmonious Pet Dragon**

Tuner  
**Maiden with Eyes of Blue**  
**Master with Eyes of Blue**  
**Sage with Eyes of Blue**  
**The White Stone of Ancients**  
**The White Stone of Legend**

Ritual  
**Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon**  
**Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**

Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**  
**Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**  
**First of the Dragons**

Synchro  
**Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**  
**Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon**

Xyz  
**Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**  
**Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon**  
**Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon**  
**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**  
**Number 46: Dragluon**

  
  
Spell Cards  
**Advanced Ritual Art**  
**Beacon of White**  
**The Melody of Awakening Dragon**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension**  
**The Flute of Summoning Dragon**  
**Dimension Fusion**  
**Cards of Consonance**  
**Dragon's Mirror**  
**Dragon Shrine**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**One for One**  
**Return of the Dragon Lords**  
**Silver's Cry**  
**Soul Charge**  
**Terraforming**  
**Dragon Ravine**  
**Mausoleum of White**  
**Burst Stream of Destruction**  
**Trade-In**  
**Luminous Spark**  
**Magic of Friendship**

  
Trap Cards  
**Phoenix Wing Wind Blast**  
**Beckoning Light**  
**Photon Current**

* * *

**Buster Blader Deck**

  
  
Monster Cards  
Effect  
**Buster Blader x3**  
**Card Trooper x3**  
**Elemental HERO Prisma x3**  
**Maxx "C" x3**  
**Wizard Buster Destruction Sword x3**  
**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman x3**  
**Dragon Buster Destruction Sword x3**

Tuner  
**Glow-Up Bulb**

  
  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman x3**  
**Dark Paladin**  
**Buster Dragon x3**

Synchro  
**Crimson Blader**  
**Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss**  
**Stardust Dragon**  
**T.G . Hyper Librarian**  
**Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

Xyz  
**Evilswarm Exciton Knight**  
**Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy**

  
Spell Cards  
**A Hero Lives x3**  
**Destruction Swordsman Fusion x3**  
**Emblem of Dragon Destroyer x3**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Harpie's Feather Duster**  
**Monster Reborn**  
**Pot of Desires x3**  
**Soul Charge**  
**Twin Twisters x3**

  
Trap Cards  
**Destruction Sword Memories x3**

* * *

_**Scout Crawford's Decks** _

* * *

**Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon Deck**

  
  
Monster  
Normal  
**X-Head Cannon**  
**V-Tiger Jet**  
**Ojama Green x2**  
**Ojama Yellow x2**  
**Ojama Black x2**

Effect  
**Armed Dragon LV7**  
**Armed Dragon LV5**  
**Armed Dragon LV3**  
**A-Assault Core**  
**B-Buster Drake**  
**Y-Dragon Head**  
**Z-Metal Tank**  
**W-Wing Catapult**  
**C-Crush Wyvern**  
**Ojama Red x2**  
**Ojama Blue x2**  
**Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon**  
  
Extra  
Fusion  
**A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon**  
**Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon**  
**ABC-Dragon Buster**  
**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**  
**XYZ-Dragon Cannon**  
**VW-Tiger Catapult**

Xyz  
**Cyber Dragon Nova**

Spells  
**Ojamassimilation x3**  
**Ojamagic x3**  
**Level Up! x2**  
**One Day of Peace**  
**Frontline Base**  
**Upstart Goblin**  
**Card Destruction**  
**Dark World Dealings x3**  
**Ojamatch x3**  
**Hand Destruction x3**  
**Self-Duplication**  
**Cost Down**

  
Traps  
**Shift**

* * *

**DARK Machine Deck**

Monsters  
Normal  
**Zoa**  
**Red-Eyes B. Dragon**  
**Slot Machine x2**  
**Pendulum Machine x2**  
**Mechanicalchaser**

Effect  
**BM4 Blast Spider x2**  
**Desperado Barrel Dragon**  
**Metalzoa**  
**Perfect Machine King**  
**Barrel Dragon**  
**Machine King**  
**Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**  
**Machine Lord**  
**Shredder**  
**Cyber Phoenix**  
**Geargiauger**  
**Machine King Prototype**  
**Red-Eyes Black Rare Metal Dragon**

Ritual  
**Zera the Mant**

  
Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Number 34: Terror-Byte**

Necron  
**Metal Raider**

  
Spells  
**Zera Ritual**  
**Limiter Removal**  
**Machine Assembly Line**  
**Machina Armored Unit**  
**Dangerous Machine Type-6**  
**Gravity Blaster**  
**7 Completed x3**  
**Heavy Metal Raiders**  
**Rare Metal Raiders**  
**Temple of the Kings**

  
Traps  
**Metalmorph x3**  
**Time Machine x2**  
**Rare Metalmorph x2**  
**Metalhold The Moving Battlement x1**  
**DNA Surgery**  
**DNA Transplant**

* * *

_**Bruce Welker's Deck** _

* * *

**Fused Fauna Deck**

Monsters  
Normal  
**Root Water**  
**Boneheimer**  
**Kabazauls**  
**Flying Penguin**  
**Armored Lizard**

Effect  
**Tipod Fish**  
**Spawn Alligator**  
**Lion Alligator**  
**Pinch Hopper**  
**Leghul**  
**Hyper Hammerhead**  
**Enraged Battle Ox**  
**Des Feral Imp**  
**Des Koala**  
**Berserk Gorilla**  
**Penguin Soldier**  
  
  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Fused Fauna Great White Dragon**  
**Fused Fauna Silverback King**  
**Fused Fauna Virus Vampire**  
**Fused Fauna Astaroth's Beast**  
**Fused Fauna Lycantrosaur**  
**Fused Fauna Hydra Scorpion**  
**Fused Fauna Blackbolt Cobra**  
**Fused Fauna Orca Hound**  
  
  
Spells  
**Feral Fusion x3**  
**Terraforming x3**  
**Pseudospace x3**  
**Umi**  
**Ayers Rock Sunrise**  
**Animal Kingdom**  
**Re-Fusion**

  
Trap  
**Negate Attack x3**  
**Fiery Fervor**

* * *

_**Blueblood's Decks** _

* * *

**Darklord Deck**

Monsters  
Effect  
**Darklord Amdusc**  
**Darklord Asmodeus**  
**Darklord Desire**  
**Darklord Ixchel**  
**Darklord Marie**  
**Darklord Morningstar**  
**Darklord Nasten**  
**Darklord Superbia**  
**Darklord Tezcatlipoca**  
**Darklord Ukoback**  
**Darklord Zerato**  
**Angel O7**  
**Archlord Kristya**  
**Athena**  
**Belial - Marquis of Darkness**  
**Dark Armed Dragon**  
**The Dark Creator**  
**Dark Grepher**  
**Armageddon Knight**  
**Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord**  
**Hecatrice**  
**Mystic Tomato**  
**Phantom of Chaos**  
**Predaplant Chlamydosundew**  
**Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord**  
**Splendid Venus**  
**Summoner Monk**  
**Vanity's Ruler**  
  
Extra Deck  
Fusion  
**Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon**  
**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**  
**Predaplant Chimerafflesia**

Xyz  
**Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand**  
**Number 22: Zombiestein**  
**Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula**  
**Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy**  
**Number 77: The Seven Sins**  
**Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora**  
**Number 84: Pain Gainer**

Link  
**Condemned Darklord**  
**Beat Cop from the Underworld**  
**Wee Witch's Apprentice**

  
Spells  
**Banishment of the Darklords**  
**Darklord Contact**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Ante**  
**Burial from a Different Dimension**  
**Celestial Transformation**  
**Fires of Doomsday**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Fusion Substitute**  
**Polymerization**  
**Galaxy Cyclone**  
**Inferno Reckless Summon**  
**The Monarchs Stormforth**  
**Magical Contract Door**  
**Reasoning**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Sacred Sword of Seven Stars**  
**Trade-In**  
**Advance Draw**  
**Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**  
**Veil of Darkness**  
  
Traps  
**Darklord Descent**  
**Darklord Enchantment**  
**Darklord Rebellion**  
**The Sanctified Darklord**  
**Back to the Front**  
**Breakthrough Skill**  
**Call of the Haunted**  
**Dark Illusion**  
**Deck Devastation Virus**  
**Eradicator Epidemic Virus**  
**Escape from the Dark Dimension**  
**Full Force Virus**  
**Grinning Grave Virus**  
**Jar of Avarice**  
**Miraculous Descent**  
**World Legacy's Secret**

* * *

**Evil Zera Deck**

Monsters  
Normal  
**Warrior of Zera**

Effect  
**Mazera DeVille**  
**Darklord Zerato**  
**Archfiend General**  
**Archfiend Soldier**  
**Rescue Rabbit**

  
Extra Deck  
Xyz  
**Number 22: Zombiestein**  
  
  
Spells  
**Pandemonium**  
**Unexpected Dai**  
**Advance Draw**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Trade-In**  
**Veil of Darkness**  
  
Traps  
**Deck Devastation Virus**  
**Eradicator Epidemic Virus**  
**Mind Crush**  
**Robbin' Goblin**

* * *

**Light and Darkness Deck**

Monster Cards  
Normal  
**Ryu-Kishin Powered**  
**Feral Imp**

Effect  
**Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World x2**  
**Tune Warrior x2**  
**Tragoedia**  
**Light and Darkness Dragon**  
**Chaos Hunter**  
**Ghost Ship x2**  
**Marie the Fallen One x2**  
**Flash Assailant x3**  
**Trap Eater**  
**Juragedo x2**  
**Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the Morning Daybreak**

Extra Deck  
Synchro  
**Light End Dragon**  
**Dark End Dragon**  
**Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing**

Spells  
**Pandemonium**  
**Unexpected Dai**  
**Advance Draw**  
**Allure of Darkness**  
**Foolish Burial**  
**Reinforcement of the Army**  
**Trade-In**  
**Veil of Darkness**

Traps  
**Bottomless Trap Hole**  
**Kunai with Chain**  
**Mirror Force**  
**Shadow Spell x2**  
**Zoma the Spirit x2**

* * *

And that's should be it for this bit. I'll also be reviewing decks for other characters as well. I know the maximum for the main deck is 60 cards and some of these deck my be over the limit so let me know if some of these decks are over the limit. Feel free to check this story out and like it if you like what you see. As always I'll see you


End file.
